


Everybody Leaves

by frozenspirit



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenspirit/pseuds/frozenspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody leaves and now it’s her turn. Takes place after S2 E6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Leaves

Charlie pressed the clean cloth against Monroe’s forehead. He was sleeping as he was suffering from the side effects of the drugs Rachel had given him, though he seemed to be more coherent than the previous two days. Rachel and Miles had questioned her with their eyes not understanding why she would volunteer to look after him, but he had done it for her so she would do it for him. 

She nervously bit her lip. Tonight was the last night she would look after him. She had her backpack, water, some food, and her crossbow ready. It was late enough she could sneak out without alerting anyone. She went to remove the rag from his forehead when his callous fingers wrapped against her wrist. She immediately sought his eyes and internally groaned out of all the nights it was tonight when his blue eyes looked the clearest.

“What are you doing?”

Charlie smirked. “A show of faith. Don’t worry, I’ve been a perfect lady the whole time.”

Bass recognized his own words and smirked in return, but there was something in her voice that made it seem like she was saying goodbye. He scrutinized her closer, finally meeting her eyes. 

Charlie drew in a breath as their eyes locked, but she didn’t dare look away even though it felt like he could read her every thought and it scared her.

“You are leaving.”

Charlie didn’t know whether it was sadness or disappointment that she heard in his voice, however, she didn’t deny it. “Well, now that you are back from the dead. You can look after them--be their guardian angel or demon. You pick a title.”

“Charlie,” he grunted as he struggled to sit up. Charlie pushed him back down. She was relieved to see that he wouldn’t be able to stop her. “You still need to rest. The sedative hasn’t completely been flushed out. Rachel said that you may also have issues with your coordination for a couple of more days.”

Bass ignored the prognosis. There were more important things to focus on like getting her to stay--he needed her to stay. “Charlie, Miles need you.” 

Charlie turned away from him and went to get him a glass of water. “Monroe, one thing I’ve learned is that everybody leaves – whether they die or simply checkout -- they leave. Plus, I am doing what Miles asked me to. I am going easy on Rachel. We obviously can’t be in the same space together.” She pressed the cup against his lips. “So while you’re still around with them promise that you will look after them okay?”

Bass grabbed her wrist again. “I promise. It would be easier with you here.”

She grinned. “You are such a sweet talker. But I didn’t sign up for this. I didn’t sign up to turn the power back on or fight the patriots or to be a soldier.” She licked her lip and took a deep breath. “Ever since I could remember all I wanted to do was see what was out there.”

“Nothing good. You saw it, Charlie! People out there are just out for themselves. You were almost rapped--that’s what’s out there!” He said, his breathing ragged. “What did you give me?” He asked as his vision became blurry and it was becoming harder.

“Nothing bad. Just something Rachel left behind to help you rest and break down the sedative. It will be okay.” She ran her fingers through his curls. “I will be okay,” she whispered.

Once she made sure he was asleep she grabbed her items and walkout out of the safe house.

She slipped on her backpack with one last look back started to walk out of Willoughby. Yes, everybody leaves and now it’s her turn.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Revolution. I really don't know whether to continue, but I kept thinking what if Charlie left to escape the war and ends up gathering the war clans and making small army along with rescuing the people of Mexico in an effort to get her hands on drugs that would help medicate/cure the people that are under her watch and ends up taking Connor with her before Bass and the others get to Mexico.


End file.
